Their Story
by Miss Katyana
Summary: How it all started with Germany and Italy. A journey of discovering your true feelings for somebody and all the events that finally lead up to happiness in the end. Don't worry. There is no graphic violence or pointless smut here. It's just a heart-felt story about love and I hope I do this amazing pairing justice with this story. Please give this a try. Warning: Boyxboy.
1. Training

Accident

Italy knew he couldn't be ill forever and he would have to eventually stop faking his fever and dragging on his sickness for way too long. The last few days had been bliss, almost like an endless dream. Even when he was confined to his bed with an awful fever, Italy had never felt happier. Germany had came to check on him constantly, always poking his head around the door and saying concernedly, "Are you okay, Italy?" He brought Italy breakfast in bed, made sure he ate his medicine and often sat by his bedside at night until Italy dozed off. In short, he cared so much for Italy the last few days that it surprised him. Italy couldn't help feeling a little thrill of happiness whenever Germany entered his room and his face would never fail to light up in a brilliant smile. His heart always beat and fluttered erratically whenever Germany leaned close to inspect his temperature, cool, strong palm pressed gently against his forehead. Some strange, deep, unknown emotion always surged up in Italy whenever he was close to Germany. He was starting to suspect it was probably love. The emotions scared him at first because it felt so much like a tidal wave, wild and unpredictable, trying to sweep him away.

But now Italy was tired of resisting. He woke up feeling deliriously happy and the first person he wanted to see was of course, none other than Germany. He had read about this before but he had never dreamed to experience it. Now he knew. He was absolutely sure now.

He was in love with Germany.

_But I'm not sure if he loves me back…_Italy thought, frowning. He had got out of bed and was dressing himself reluctantly. He sighed. He had to get on with his life as normal now. Life goes on. Still, his last few days of sickness felt like a blessing for at least he got to spend more time with Germany. Just thinking about the German made his heart race as he pulled on a light-blue button-down shirt and pants. The late morning sun filtered through the windows cheerfully. As he walked slowly to his door, he briefly remembered how he had fainted at the breakfast a few days ago and Germany had carried him to his bedroom. The memory of being cradled in those strong, protective arms made Italy blush. Suddenly, an idea hit him. _Why not see Germany and give him a big thank you for taking care of me?_ Italy's face broke into a beaming smile at the idea. He imagined bursting into Germany's study and hugging him enthusiastically. He wished he could sneak in a small kiss to show his gratitude but that would probably be too bold, even in Italian standards. Still, he owed Germany a huge thank you. Germany had been so kind to him…

Still smiling, Italy promptly turned heel and sped upstairs to Germany's study.

In his study, Germany couldn't focus. It seemed like everything he did reminded him of Italy. He wondered if love was capable of making people go crazy. His mind was filled with countless images of the Italian; Italy laughing, crying, smiling, pouting and eating pasta. So sweet and innocent.

But a rather different image stood out vividly in Germany's mind: Italy completely naked, staring up adoringly at Germany with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

Germany had forgotten how any times he had walked into a room when Italy was stark naked. Usually, the Italian would yelp, "Germany! D-don't look!" but Germany would just roll his eyes. "We're both male, Italy!" he'd say exasperatedly. It didn't seem such a big issue before but now, something strange was happening to him. Remembering Italy naked sent a strange, flickering fire in his groin and made his knees weak. Then suddenly, the image of Italy naked transformed into Italy naked and writhing under him, calling out his name. _"Oh, Germany, t-take me already! Please!"_

Suddenly, Germany felt hard bulge in his pants. Damn. His face grew red as he looked downwards. If just thinking about Italy made him hard, it must be really serious. He hesitated for a moment before unzipping and pulling his manhood out. Slowly, he began his hand, rubbing it back and forth. He closed, thinking of Italy. He imagined making love to Italy, thrusting deep into him, embracing him tightly in his arms and whispering into his ears how much he loved him. His hand moved relentlessly and he gave a low moan. He was definitely going to come any second.

_I love you, Italy. _

Italy watched, open-mouthed, through a keyhole as Germany unzipped his pants and masturbated right in front of his eyes. Italy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He meant to walk straight in but something compelled his to take a peek through the keyhole first before doing so, just in case Germany was busy. Now, he was totally glad he didn't walk in first.

_But this isn't better either!_ Italy thought, blushing. He tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn't help it. The more he watched Germany, the more aware he became of the bulge in his own pants. He had never seen Germany do this before. It was such a dark, secret part of being a guy that Italy felt guilty for intruding this extremely private moment. Italy had never seen those large hands move up and down so slowly and sensually before. Seeing Germany like this made Italy's face burn hotter. He was certainly a very attractive country. Italy shook his head furiously, trying to chase away his perverted thoughts but they swarmed his mind, more prominent than ever. He wanted to be in there with Germany and feel those large hands caressing his body. He had an insane urge to burst into the room right then and kiss Germany and never let go.

Suddenly, Germany's breathing hitched and his body grew rigid. Italy knew what was going to happen next but what he didn't expect was when Germany suddenly opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Mein Gott_..._nnh…Italy_…" he whispered.

Italy's eyes widened. Germany was calling his name! He couldn't believe it. He gave a loud gasp and accidentally pushed the door open. There he stood there in shock as Germany promptly came, white stuff dripping from his fingers, a similar expression of shock on his face at the sight of Italy.

There was an awkward pause.

Italy immediately broke the silence by giving out a loud yelp and covering his eyes hastily although it was ironically too late for that. "I'm s-sorry, Germany! I…I didn't mean to interrupt…no! I mean, I…I…" His voice sounded muffled and embarrassed as his face was buried in his hands. Italy swallowed and looked at his feet awkwardly as he heard Germany compose himself. When he heard the man walking closer towards him, Italy stiffened in fright as though he was expecting to be hit.

But Germany just said gently, "Italy, look at me. " He reached up to touch the boy's shoulder and Italy looked up nervously, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

That moment, when Italy was staring up at Germany with all these myriad of emotions on his face, Germany knew he couldn't resist anymore. He felt his body move involuntarily without thinking. All he could think was how much he loved Italy and liked seeing him happy, well and carefree.

Germany leaned forward and kissed Italy on the lips.

Italy was in shock but he didn't resist when Germany deepened the kiss, pulling Italy closer towards him, moulding their bodies together. Italy had no idea that those large, strong hands that could easily assemble a rifle or a grenade could as easily entrap him. Italy's eyes fluttered shut and he slowly kissed back. The kiss with Germany felt so warm, sweet and perfect; a moment in time; exactly how first kisses should be.

When Germany slowly pulled away from Italy, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and gazed into his eyes. Never before had Italy seen those vivid blue eyes so serious and blazing with emotion. Germany leaned close and said in a husky whisper, "All these weeks, I thought I was losing my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But now, I know the reason behind my actions and I really need to tell you. I hope you don't mind."

His breath was warm on Italy's skin. The boy's heart thudded wildly, beating out the seconds that passed by. He felt like they were frozen in time and all he could see was Germany's, beautiful and serious. He leaned forward and pressed his cool lips against Italy's forehead.

_"Ich liebe dich, Italy." _


	2. Fever

Fever

Italy was being unusually quiet as he sat at the kitchen table, picking unenthusiastically at his breakfast. Even Germany saw the sudden change in the normally cheerful, enthusiastic, pasta-loving Italian. He was just too quiet and it felt wrong to Germany. Usually, his constant, silly cheerful chatter or random humming would fill the air at breakfast time and although it greatly annoyed Germany most of the time, it was a reassuring reminder that Italy was just being his regular old self.

However, the silence that stretched on now was deafening. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of Germany's spoon as he stirred his coffee at the counter with his back to Italy. Thunder rumbled ominously outside and a few spatters of raindrops had already wet the glass windows. The gloomy sky outside looked as dark as pitch and lightning sliced through the clouds. The dark, moody weather was really putting a damper on Germany's mood and he frowned as he sipped his coffee, wondering whether it was worth going out for training in this type of weather. Italy was still being quiet though, which was strange even for him. He hadn't said a word since he entered the kitchen, not even a "good morning" to Germany. Germany was just about to turn around and ask Italy why he was being so quiet today when he heard Italy's voice behind him, small and weak.

"Germany…"

The country's voice was barely a whisper but Germany immediately turned around to look at him, his heart thumping. He had never heard Italy sound like that before.

The moment he laid eyes on the boy sitting at the table, Germany instantly knew something was wrong.

Italy's face was too pale but his cheeks were unnaturally flushed as though he were sitting too close to a blazing fire. His eyes were droopy and the weak fingers clutching his breakfast spoon lost their grip, causing the spoon to fall to the ground with a loud clatter. His lower lip trembled and he said in a hoarse, dry voice, "I don't feel very well…"

Germany's face fell. He set down his cup of coffee and quickly rushed over to Italy's side. He felt Italy's forehead with his hand. It was burning under his touch. Italy gave a feeble cough and leant his cheek against Germany's palm, murmuring, "…I…I don't think I can go for training today, Germany."

Germany shook his head. He stared concernedly at Italy's pale, feverish face. A wave of anxiety washed over him.

"Italy, you have a rather high fever. You need to rest. I'll take you to your room."

Italy nodded and got up unsteadily. The room seemed to sway before his eyes and his vision blurred dangerously. He suddenly gave a woozy groan before stumbling forward. He would have hit the ground hard if Germany had not caught him in his arms. "Italy!" Germany cried, half-exasperated and alarmed. Italy's knees promptly gave way and he collapsed in Germany's arms, his head falling heavily on the man's shoulder.

Germany tried in vain to wake the boy up but he finally gave up, seeing his eyes were already closed. He looked so sick and tired in Germany's arms that a twinge of sympathy flickered in his heart. He brushed damp hair off Italy's forehead, checking his temperature with his hand. It was hotter than ever.

Germany bit his lip. He really had no other choice. Hesitantly, he swept Italy up in his arms, cradling him gently like a small child. Italy's cheek pressed against Germany's shirt as the German carried the unconscious boy carefully into his room. As he laid the boy down on his bed, a flashback of yesterday's training suddenly filled Germany's mind…

_The sky was tinged with dark grey and raindrops were falling fast. Italy looked up at the sky worriedly before saying, "Ger~many, it's going to rain. Don't you think we should stop awhile?" _

_"Getting wet wouldn't kill you, Italy. Now 5 laps around the field."_

_Suddenly, the sky broke open and rain poured down like tears. They both looked up, stunned as the slow rainfall escalated into a full-scale downpour, soaking them completely. Italy shook his wet hair from his eyes miserably. "Germany, we're in the middle of a storm! Can we please stop now?" he begged but the German's face only hardened. A flash of lightning illuminated his stern features. He was tired of Italy slacking off and he wouldn't let a little rain be his excuse. How can he ever become a great soldier? Germany lost his patience briefly right then. _

_"No. Finish the runs first. 5 laps."_

_"But Germany… "_

_"__10 __laps! Now start moving!"_

_Italy looked like he wanted to cry but he immediately began to run, his ears stinging with Germany's loud shouts. The rain picked up and got heavier and heavier…_

Italy moaned in his sleep, interrupting Germany's train of thought and crash-landing his back in the present "Damn." He whispered. When he looked at Italy curled up in his bed, his feelings of guilt and shame intensified each second. It was all his fault Italy got sick…if only he had never…10 laps…rainstorm. The words swirling in his mind tumbled endlessly over each other, forming incoherent sentences. He ran a hand fiercely through his hair, feeling hopelessly disgusted with himself.

"Italy…forgive me, Italy." Germany whispered, reaching out to touch Italy's face. He didn't know why he felt so sad and guilty at Italy's condition but something in him told him that he would never forgive himself if he deliberately hurt the boy. He wasn't sure why he felt so deeply about the weaker country. He just did.

Then, Germany covered Italy up with his blankets before rushing off frantically to find a wet cloth and fever tablets for his invalid.

Italy woke up to the feeling of something cool and damp against his forehead. It felt like a wonderful balm against his burning skin. He gave a tiny sigh of relief and opened his eyes groggily, blinking as his blurry surroundings came into focus.

The first thing he saw was a blurry face hovering over him. Then a pair of concerned icy blue eyes, slicked-back blonde hair and aquiline nose came into view. It was Germany leaning over Italy, adjusting the cool cloth on his forehead with a rather worried look on his face. Italy had never seen Germany look so worried and nervous before. He blinked, feeling rather confused and unsure of who he was seeing.

"Ve~ Germany?"

"_Ja_."

Italy felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He suddenly remembered his brief collapse in Germany's arms just now. He still couldn't believe that the German had actually carried him into his room and was here taking care of him. Italy flushed, feeling secretly happy inside but he didn't want Germany to see. After all, it felt silly. Being happy that someone is taking care of you when you are sick is so awkward. Italy was sure Germany wouldn't like it so he bit his lip and stayed quiet although he would give anything to hug the man and thank him right then.

Still, the Italian's face suddenly broke into a beaming smile.

"…Germany looks so cute when he's nervous. His eyebrows get all scrunched up."

Germany frowned. Was Italy babbling from the effects of the fever? "You don't know what you're saying," he finally replied gruffly. "How do you feel now, Italy?"

"Better…I think the fever has gone down."

Germany looked skeptical and leaned closer to Italy to feel his temperature. Italy shut his eyes, blushing uncontrollably. His heart thudded loudly and stuttered when he felt Germany's cool fingers brush his forehead and the back of his hand felt so soothing and lovely against Italy's skin. Italy closed his eyes even tighter, trying to capture that comfortable moment in his memory forever.

When Germany reluctantly pulled away, Italy nearly begged him, "Touch me more, please" but he settled for gazing into the latter's face instead. "You're right. I think I'll give you some fever tablets. Wait here, Italy." Germany turned to leave but suddenly, he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt and then without any warning, a pair of thin arms circled shyly around his waist and a warm head nuzzled his back. Italy squeezed Germany in a tight hug and said softly, "_Grazie, _Germany. Germany took care of me when I'm sick I don't know what to say." Italy faltered as his words failed him so he just continued to cling to Germany affectionately. Germany's face felt hot but he managed to say nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. It's my duty to take care of you, Italy, no matter what." Then Germany clamped a hand over his mouth, instantly regretting what he had just said but Italy simply hugged Germany tighter. When he spoke, Germany could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Really, Germany? Oh, thank you!"

"Besides, I'm partly responsible for you getting sick. Forgive me, Italy." Germany murmured quietly, guilt filling his heart again. However, to his surprise Italy simply looked up and smiled innocently. "Ve~I think I've forgotten all about it already. What happened?"

Germany was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Italy could completely forget yesterday's training just like that but that was Italy for him: absolutely clueless about everything around him. Germany sighed exasperatedly but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the sight of Italy looking at him with such a sweet, absent-minded smile on his face. It made something twitch inside Germany's heart. Eventually, he patted Italy awkwardly on the shoulder and grunted, "Ok, it doesn't matter. Now will you please let go of me and lie down while I get your medicine?"

Italy blushed but he nodded obediently and released Germany reluctantly. Germany reached down to ruffle his soft auburn hair before walking out of the room. In Germany's absence, Italy lay down quietly for a moment before checking his own forehead again. Surprisingly, his fever was partially gone.

_But maybe I should pretend that I'm sick for just a little bit longer…_he thought, blushing as he remembered Germany's large, cool hands touching him gently. He curled up in a ball under the blankets with a happy smile on his face. Suddenly, a single thought crossed his mind, filling him with a thousand new, terrifying but amazing feelings.

_Could it be that I…have feelings for Germany?_


	3. Confusion

Confusion

Germany sat behind his mahogany table; his long legs sprawled carelessly on the top. His table was hopelessly messy; paper and old letters scattered all over, random stationary taking up table space and stacks of books everywhere. A gilded alarm clock sat on a war novel Germany had not finished reading, its hands slowly ticking, filling up the monotonous silence of the huge study. But Germany wasn't looking at it. In fact, he wasn't looking at anything at all. His mind felt like an even messier place than his study. Normally, he wouldn't allow himself to be so unkempt. He wasn't used to feeling so disoriented and confused. He was supposed to be a leader, calm, controlled and powerful. It was Italy's job to be the confused, blundering individual around here. Germany couldn't understand why he couldn't think straight at all. He shook his head in frustration to clear his thoughts but a single face suddenly emerged in his mind, blurring all other thoughts and clouding out everything else.

It was Italy's face. _Damn, why can't I stop thinking about him? _Germany thought exasperatedly, rubbing his temple with his fingers. It was no good. He could picture Italy's face in his mind as clear as if he was standing in front of him. He could see his adorable smile, blushing cheeks and that single curl in his auburn hair. He could hear Italy's voice calling out to him. _"Ve~Germany! Will you make me some pasta?"_

Germany couldn't understand what was happening to him. Suddenly, the days seemed more bearable and pleasant. Whenever Italy was around him, Germany couldn't help feeling intense happiness blooming up in his chest, an hour with Italy seemed both faster and slower. He couldn't stop smiling around Italy and somehow he felt that everything would be okay as long as he had Italy. He never wanted the boy to leave his side. Suddenly, life felt more meaningful to Germany. There was no other way to describe it.

Germany suddenly found himself running through random memories he shared with Italy and a single memory stood out prominently in his mind. He flashbacked to the time when Italy had sneaked into his bed. He had woken up in the morning only to find the Italian lying in his bed, fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Germany's waist and his lips curved up in a happy smile as though he was having a wonderful dream. He just about scared Germany to death and the blonde had given a shocked yelp before untangling Italy from him frantically.

"Italy! What in the name of Holy Rome are you doing?!"

Italy had simply rubbed his eyes drowsily before flashing Germany a sweet, sleepy smile.

"Ve~I just wanted to be with Germany all of a sudden. Plus, Germany's bedroom door was unlocked anyway…" then he promptly tackled Germany in a tight hug, clinging to him affectionately and nuzzling his face in Germany's neck.

"I like Germany so much." He looked up and smiled as though he had said something as simple as liking pasta. Germany's face had turned scarlet and he had looked away, embarrassed. How could Italy practically throw such sweet things towards him in such a nonchalant way? He wondered what France would have to say about all this hugging and sneaking into his bed…

"_Ah, 'tis love that makes the world go round, no?" _He'd probably say with a sly glint in his eye.

Germany's eyes widened in alarm at the thought. Could it be that he was in love with Italy?

_Nein! I cannot…I am certainly not in love with him! It's probably just brotherly affection or something. That's it…_ Germany tried to reassure and calm himself down. He sighed and pushed his blonde hair back from his forehead, flustered.

However, a small voice at the back of his mind whispered: _Are you sure you don't love Italy?_

Germany remembered another memory of the time Italy and him were at the training field. He remembered encircling his arms around the boy to adjust his rifle. His hands had been shaking and his heart had been beating really fast. He remembered how unsteady his voice sounded. He had never felt that way around Italy before. But then again, that time he had deliberately touched Italy and moved closer to him. He now had a sudden mad urge to see Italy everyday and enjoy every surprise hug he gives him. Italy had always been precious, someone Germany couldn't bear to lose.

Germany never felt this way about anyone before.

He was still trying to make sense of his crazy, jumbled up emotions when he heard a quiet knock at the door. His heart leapt, wondering if it was Italy but the door swung open and Japan walked in. he bowed respectfully to Germany, his pale face serious. Then again, Japan was always so serious and quiet that it was probably normal. Germany drew himself up to a proper seating position, tucking his legs under the table and clearing his throat. "Ah, Japan. Welcome back. I hope you are well."

"Very well. Thank you, German-san. By the way, where is Italy-san? I have not seen him."

"Ah, he's sick. My fault partly. There was this training session and…I'll tell you about it some other time."

Japan had an uncanny knack of seeing things hidden under the surface and seeing through people. He sensed something different about the way Germany talked about Italy and zeroed in on the German.

"German-san…did something happen between Italy-san the last few days?" Japan's dark eyes glinted with interest though the rest of his face remained impassive.

Germany's face turned red, just about revealing everything Japan needed to know. "No…no…what makes you think that?" he said defensively. Japan cocked his head. "An assumption. Anyway, I will not be here long. I have other matters to attend to afterwards. Please send my regards to Italy-san. I hope he recovers soon." He bowed again.

Germany nodded distractedly, tapping his pen on his table. He looked up when Japan suddenly spoke again in that quiet, matter-of-fact manner he had.

"German-san, if you will pardon me for a bit of advice, do not fear your emotions. Sometimes, one must follow his heart because something new isn't necessarily frightening. I can see that you care for Italy-san very much so I might encourage you to…ahem, make your move…before it's too late. Sometimes, we just need to take a risk and jump out."

Then, he bowed primly again and walked out of the room, leaving Germany frozen in his seat. Did Japan just give him _motivational advice_? For a moment there, he sounded like France giving one of his lyrical, hopelessly romantic talks. But he did make a lot of sense. Japan was right.

Germany couldn't deny it anymore. His emotions were so close to the surface, in danger of spilling out. If Japan could see it, any fool could do so too.

Germany was in love with Italy.

That would explain why he couldn't get the boy out of his head and the reason why he was so unexplainably happy around him. Germany breathed out slowly, trying to process this new revelation. He thought about Japan's words: _make a move before it's too late_. For such a quiet, unpredictable man, he sure made a lot of sense. Germany felt as though he would rather die than not tell Italy how he felt…but did Italy, sweet, cheerful Italy feel the same way about him too?

Germany buried his face in his hands. "This is crazy. It's impossible." He mumbled.

But then again, love has always been called crazy and impossible too.


	4. Accident

Accident

Italy knew he couldn't be ill forever and he would have to eventually stop faking his fever and dragging on his sickness for way too long. The last few days had been bliss, almost like an endless dream. Even when he was confined to his bed with an awful fever, Italy had never felt happier. Germany had came to check on him constantly, always poking his head around the door and saying concernedly, "Are you okay, Italy?" He brought Italy breakfast in bed, made sure he ate his medicine and often sat by his bedside at night until Italy dozed off. In short, he cared so much for Italy the last few days that it surprised him. Italy couldn't help feeling a little thrill of happiness whenever Germany entered his room and his face would never fail to light up in a brilliant smile. His heart always beat and fluttered erratically whenever Germany leaned close to inspect his temperature, cool, strong palm pressed gently against his forehead. Some strange, deep, unknown emotion always surged up in Italy whenever he was close to Germany. He was starting to suspect it was probably love. The emotions scared him at first because it felt so much like a tidal wave, wild and unpredictable, trying to sweep him away.

But now Italy was tired of resisting. He woke up feeling deliriously happy and the first person he wanted to see was of course, none other than Germany. He had read about this before but he had never dreamed to experience it. Now he knew. He was absolutely sure now.

He was in love with Germany.

_But I'm not sure if he loves me back…_Italy thought, frowning. He had got out of bed and was dressing himself reluctantly. He sighed. He had to get on with his life as normal now. Life goes on. Still, his last few days of sickness felt like a blessing for at least he got to spend more time with Germany. Just thinking about the German made his heart race as he pulled on a light-blue button-down shirt and pants. The late morning sun filtered through the windows cheerfully. As he walked slowly to his door, he briefly remembered how he had fainted at the breakfast a few days ago and Germany had carried him to his bedroom. The memory of being cradled in those strong, protective arms made Italy blush. Suddenly, an idea hit him. _Why not see Germany and give him a big thank you for taking care of me?_ Italy's face broke into a beaming smile at the idea. He imagined bursting into Germany's study and hugging him enthusiastically. He wished he could sneak in a small kiss to show his gratitude but that would probably be too bold, even in Italian standards. Still, he owed Germany a huge thank you. Germany had been so kind to him…

Still smiling, Italy promptly turned heel and sped upstairs to Germany's study.

In his study, Germany couldn't focus. It seemed like everything he did reminded him of Italy. He wondered if love was capable of making people go crazy. His mind was filled with countless images of the Italian; Italy laughing, crying, smiling, pouting and eating pasta. So sweet and innocent.

But a rather different image stood out vividly in Germany's mind: Italy completely naked, staring up adoringly at Germany with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

Germany had forgotten how any times he had walked into a room when Italy was stark naked. Usually, the Italian would yelp, "Germany! D-don't look!" but Germany would just roll his eyes. "We're both male, Italy!" he'd say exasperatedly. It didn't seem such a big issue before but now, something strange was happening to him. Remembering Italy naked sent a strange, flickering fire in his groin and made his knees weak. Then suddenly, the image of Italy naked transformed into Italy naked and writhing under him, calling out his name. _"Oh, Germany, t-take me already! Please!"_

Suddenly, Germany felt hard bulge in his pants. Damn. His face grew red as he looked downwards. If just thinking about Italy made him hard, it must be really serious. He hesitated for a moment before unzipping and pulling his manhood out. Slowly, he began his hand, rubbing it back and forth. He closed, thinking of Italy. He imagined making love to Italy, thrusting deep into him, embracing him tightly in his arms and whispering into his ears how much he loved him. His hand moved relentlessly and he gave a low moan. He was definitely going to come any second.

_I love you, Italy. _

Italy watched, open-mouthed, through a keyhole as Germany unzipped his pants and masturbated right in front of his eyes. Italy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He meant to walk straight in but something compelled his to take a peek through the keyhole first before doing so, just in case Germany was busy. Now, he was totally glad he didn't walk in first.

_But this isn't better either!_ Italy thought, blushing. He tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn't help it. The more he watched Germany, the more aware he became of the bulge in his own pants. He had never seen Germany do this before. It was such a dark, secret part of being a guy that Italy felt guilty for intruding this extremely private moment. Italy had never seen those large hands move up and down so slowly and sensually before. Seeing Germany like this made Italy's face burn hotter. He was certainly a very attractive country. Italy shook his head furiously, trying to chase away his perverted thoughts but they swarmed his mind, more prominent than ever. He wanted to be in there with Germany and feel those large hands caressing his body. He had an insane urge to burst into the room right then and kiss Germany and never let go.

Suddenly, Germany's breathing hitched and his body grew rigid. Italy knew what was going to happen next but what he didn't expect was when Germany suddenly opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Mein Gott_..._nnh…Italy_…" he whispered.

Italy's eyes widened. Germany was calling his name! He couldn't believe it. He gave a loud gasp and accidentally pushed the door open. There he stood there in shock as Germany promptly came, white stuff dripping from his fingers, a similar expression of shock on his face at the sight of Italy.

There was an awkward pause.

Italy immediately broke the silence by giving out a loud yelp and covering his eyes hastily although it was ironically too late for that. "I'm s-sorry, Germany! I…I didn't mean to interrupt…no! I mean, I…I…" His voice sounded muffled and embarrassed as his face was buried in his hands. Italy swallowed and looked at his feet awkwardly as he heard Germany compose himself. When he heard the man walking closer towards him, Italy stiffened in fright as though he was expecting to be hit.

But Germany just said gently, "Italy, look at me. " He reached up to touch the boy's shoulder and Italy looked up nervously, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

That moment, when Italy was staring up at Germany with all these myriad of emotions on his face, Germany knew he couldn't resist anymore. He felt his body move involuntarily without thinking. All he could think was how much he loved Italy and liked seeing him happy, well and carefree.

Germany leaned forward and kissed Italy on the lips.

Italy was in shock but he didn't resist when Germany deepened the kiss, pulling Italy closer towards him, moulding their bodies together. Italy had no idea that those large, strong hands that could easily assemble a rifle or a grenade could as easily entrap him. Italy's eyes fluttered shut and he slowly kissed back. The kiss with Germany felt so warm, sweet and perfect; a moment in time; exactly how first kisses should be.

When Germany slowly pulled away from Italy, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and gazed into his eyes. Never before had Italy seen those vivid blue eyes so serious and blazing with emotion. Germany leaned close and said in a husky whisper, "All these weeks, I thought I was losing my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you. But now, I know the reason behind my actions and I really need to tell you. I hope you don't mind."

His breath was warm on Italy's skin. The boy's heart thudded wildly, beating out the seconds that passed by. He felt like they were frozen in time and all he could see was Germany's, beautiful and serious. He leaned forward and pressed his cool lips against Italy's forehead.

_"Ich liebe dich, Italy." _


	5. Falling

Falling

_I love you._

Those were the three most unlikely words Italy ever imagined he would hear slipping out of Germany's mouth. He just stood there, trapped in Germany's embrace, feeling an overwhelming burst of emotions exploding in his heart. Germany loved _him_. Italy could hardly believe his ears. He opened and closed his mouth in disbelief a few times before whispering, "R-really, Germany?"

Italy felt Germany's lips touch his scalp gently. "Yes. Do…do you feel the same way too?"

Italy would never keep a secret from Germany. His face lit up in a vibrant smile and he lunged forward to hug the man tightly. "Yes! Yes, I love Germany so much! He's kind, he helps me and is always so patient although I screw up most of the time…" Words were tumbling out of Italy's mouth faster than he could think and Germany couldn't help thinking how cute Italy was before leaning down to kiss him again. This time, there was a deep hunger and longing passion behind the kiss. Germany's eyes lingered on Italy in a way they never had before. They both knew how they felt about each other now.

Germany pressed affectionate kisses on Italy's forehead, nose, cheeks and lips before grabbing Italy's small hand and pressing it against the bulge in his pants. Italy's cheeks burned when he felt the hardness and heat pressing into his hand. He could feel himself getting rather excited as well, feeling his desire stir up in him.

"Italy, I want to take you so badly right now." Germany's low, seductive voice and piercing blue eyes were enough to break every shred of resistance Italy had. The boy moaned and clung to Germany tightly, nodding his head. "_Si_…" he whispered submissively.

It was settled. Germany gathered the boy up in his arms before whisking him up to his bedroom. They fell down on the bed together and Germany began removing the boy's clothes with a certain degree of urgency. The next few seconds dissolved into an exhilarating, breathless whirlwind as fingers slipped shakily over final buttons and slid off various articles of clothing. Italy yelped when he finally felt Germany's hands caress his naked body for the first time. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that Germany was seeing him all at once, with not a stitch of clothing to separate his strong, warm hands from Italy's body. Italy's heart thudded wildly as he watched Germany's eyes explore his entire body and his fingers brushed against the boy's cheek lightly.

For a moment, they just sat there in silence, staring at each other and relishing the moment. Italy wanted to imprint the image of Germany's exquisite body in his memory forever, wanted to remember the way those piercing blue eyes smouldered with passion, wanted to cherish the feel of Germany's lips on his. He never wanted to forget this. He looked up at the tall man in front of him and realized that no matter how many words were invented, he would never be able to explain how much he loved Germany right then. Unbearable happiness was expanding in his chest, washing over him in rays of golden sunlight.

Then, Italy suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Germany tightly, pressing against his warm body. He traced the fine, solid contours and muscles on Germany's fine, solid chest shyly before breaking the silence by saying, "_Ve _~ maybe…maybe Germany should hurry up a little…or…or…he'll catch a cold."

Italy affectionately pressed himself closer to Germany, tightening the hug to keep his lover warm. Germany couldn't help but smile at this overwhelming degree of sweetness and innocence his little Italian was showing him. He hoisted Italy up in his arms and the boy gave a yelp as he was lifted up. "You're really eager for this, aren't you, Italy?' he whispered in his deep, seductive voice.

The boy looked away, embarrassed. He bit his lip, blushing. Finally, he leaned down and whispered, "G-go easy… on me, ok?" Italy was shaking slightly, from fear and excitement. Questions, fears and possibilities chased each other around Italy's mind in a crazed whirlwind but the next moment, Germany was kissing him again and Italy nearly forgot how to breathe.

"It's all right. We'll take this slow, ok?" Germany's voice was so confident and reassuring that Italy couldn't help trusting him completely. He approached everything with such expertise that it was impossible not to feel safe and reassured when he was around. Italy felt ever so safe and protected in Germany's arms. He felt himself relax a little more in the embrace.

Germany's lips curved into a smile as he promptly reached out to hold Italy's hand while his other hand sensually glided down the latter's abdomen to grip his manhood. Italy shivered in pleasure. The feel of Germany's warm breath on his neck and his warm, firm grip on Italy was all such an amazing mixture of sensations that Italy could feel himself hardening even more under his touch.

Germany slowly began stroking and moving his hand up and down Italy's shaft, eliciting more moans from the boy. He rubbed in slow, sensual movements, taking his time, relishing every sweet sound that came from his lover's lips. Then his thumb moved up to caress the tip of Italy's erection and the boy let out a high-pitched squeal. Germany gently pressed down onto Italy's sensitive slit which was leaking pre-cum and watched as more pre-cum flowed from it, dribbling slowly down the sides and wetting his fingers.

Italy could only moan in embarrassment and squeeze his eyes shut. Too much…it was too much to hold in. He couldn't hold back anymore and he gave a shuddering gasp as he felt his orgasm take hold of his body, overwhelming him with sweet pain and pleasure. He released himself all over Germany's hand, his back arching in pleasure. A single name escaped his lips amidst his pants, gasps and ragged breathing.

"G-Germany…"

Italy felt warm, gentle lips touch his forehead as he clung to the man shakily as though he had just gotten off a wild rollercoaster ride. As he felt two large, comforting hands rubbing his back, holding him close and steadying him, Italy's heart promptly turned cartwheels in his chest.

"Are you all right, Italy?" Germany asked quietly. When Italy nodded his head, the man's face broke into a smile and he leaned forward to kiss Italy lovingly. Italy happily allowed Germany to dominate him, his tongue tasting and probing intimately in his mouth, tilting Italy's head back in loving passion. When they broke apart, Italy was slightly dazed. He stared up at Germany, cheeks flushed, feeling infinite, feeling loved and at that moment, the world just faded away into nothing, leaving this man in front of him. And Italy knew he would never love anyone more than he loved Germany, not in a million years.

He ached so much for Germany that it hurt. He knew what he wanted now.

Italy leapt forward and hugged Germany so tightly and suddenly that they tumbled backwards onto the bed, their bare chests pressed together and legs intertwined. "I want…I want you i-inside me…" Italy whispered.

Taken by surprised, Germany flushed red but he managed to kiss Italy's forehead gently. "A-all right, Italy." he replied shakily. How could he refuse at that moment? He promptly moved him into position, draping the boy's legs around his waist. Those blue eyes seemed to gaze into the depths of his soul, seeing everything, reading all the emotions in his heart. In the silent room, time seemed to freeze just for a moment.

Then Germany entered Italy, thrusting deep into him. Italy cried out in pain and pleasure. All Italy could feel was the warmth, the pleasure and the feeling of Germany inside him. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was all so stunning, overwhelming and indescribable.

His breathing hitched as Germany shifted his strong hips and began to thrust in and out of him. He hit a spot inside Italy that caused him to give out a loud cry, gripping Germany's shoulders painfully. Germany gasped and cried out over Italy's increasingly loud moans and sighs. "Italy! I'm sorry…Are you hurt? Should I stop?"

"N-no! D-don't stop, Germany!' Italy moaned, clinging to Germany tightly. The pleasure and pain intertwined and transformed into the best sensation he ever had. It escalated, sharpened, climaxed until Italy knew he couldn't take anymore.

He shuddered and gasped, crying out Germany's name as they reached the ultimate point of transcendent pleasure together.

Finally, thoroughly exhausted, they collapsed back into bed, Italy cradled in Germany's arms. When Germany pulled out of Italy, he whispered, "Italy…_ich liebe dich_."

Italy cuddled closer and pressed a shy kiss in the centre of his chest. Finally, he said quietly, "Feliciano."

"Sorry?"

"Feliciano. That's my real name. Can you tell me yours?" Italy looked up at Germany, trust and affection shining in his eyes.

"Mine is…Ludwig."

"That's a wonderful name."

Feliciano was quiet for a moment before whispering, "I wish...I wish we can stay like this forever."

"You say it like I'm going away." Ludwig frowned.

"No…it's just that…things around us will still keep happening. The war will still go on. I don't like wars because I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend and…and…" his throat closed up with emotion and he hugged the man tightly. _Anything can happen. I just don't want to lose you_.

Ludwig fell silent for a moment before he suddenly said, "Why don't we promise each other something?"

Feliciano stared up at him and nodded. "Like an alliance?"

"Something like that." Ludwig tilted Feliciano's chin up to kiss him passionately. "I swear, no matter what happens, even if we have to fight on opposing sides, I, Ludwig Beilschmidt, will still love you."

Feliciano smiled. "And even if you're covered with scars or lost your arms and legs, I, Feliciano Vargas, will still love you too. "

Ludwig laughed, "That's quite a terrible fate you set up for me."

Feliciano just giggled and kissed Ludwig affectionately. Then he laid his head on Ludwig's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. There were so many things to be said and not enough time but he felt the most important words of all slip out of his mouth effortlessly as he reached for Ludwig's hand.

"_Ti amo,_ Ludwig."

"I love you too, Feliciano. Always."


	6. Epilogue-San Valentino

Epilogue-San Valentino

_Now here's what happened a year after the war (when Italy had to go over to the Allies and Germany lost the war)._

It was Valentine's Day. The calendar sitting on Ludwig's bedside table told him that much. Someone had circled the day 14th of February in red marker pen and scrawled a small heart next to it. His lips twitched up into a smile when he woke up and saw it. He remembered Feliciano hinting all week long about Valentine's Day. As if Ludwig didn't know how important that day was!

That morning, he had been awake earlier than usual, pretending to be asleep as his lover walked out of his bedroom after pressing a gentle kiss on his temple. Ludwig waited until he heard the bedroom door close before pulling the blankets off himself.

Ludwig rose from bed quietly, fully dressed and freshened. He quietly reached for the bouquet of roses hidden in his closet before taking a deep breath. Then, he got out of the room and walked to the kitchen, taking care not to make too much noise.

The early golden sunlight was streaming through the kitchen windows, casting a warm glow over the small space. It illuminated a single figure standing near the counter, humming softly as he busily prepared breakfast. Ludwig smiled at the sight of the familiar auburn hair and the adorable curl sticking out like a question mark. He crept forward silently and counted to three in his mind before leaping forward to encircle his arms around the person, crushing him in a tight embrace and pressing kisses on the nape of his neck and anywhere he could reach.

Feliciano gave a startled yelp when he felt those strong arms envelop him and his knees nearly gave way when he felt Ludwig kissing him from behind. He felt like he could melt any moment as Ludwig held him close. The breakfast bowl he was holding fell from his grasp and clattered on the counter.

Then Ludwig spun him around to face him. Feliciano was breathless, heart thumping furiously, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with excitement. His lips were turned up in the sweet, shy smile Ludwig loved so much. In response, the German gave him a smile that was so beautiful that Feliciano felt his heart stop right there and then.

Ludwig pulled out the bouquet of roses and held it up to Feliciano. Feliciano's breath caught in his throat as Ludwig leaned close and kissed his forehead, pressing the bouquet gently into his hands.

"_Buon San Valentino,_ Feliciano."

A wild, giddy sense of happiness exploded in Feliciano's chest. "You remembered! Oh, Ludwig! You remembered…" Feliciano ran out of words to describe his joy and Ludwig promptly kissed him passionately, wrapping him in an even tighter embrace. His lips felt so warm, gentle and right. The kiss seemed more perfect to Feliciano because it felt like hope and beginning after so much darkness caused by the war. Feliciano couldn't believe that even after so much that they've been through, Ludwig was still with him. Now they were living together and it was Valentine's Day. The war was finally over and he could be with the person he loved.

Feliciano broke apart reluctantly and grinned. Right now, he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"Oh, Ludwig…I…I…you…umm…" The kiss combined with Ludwig's amazing blue eyes effortlessly turned him into a disorientated, stuttering mess. However, Ludwig just laughed and whispered, "I hope you don't think all this is too cheesy. I swear I wouldn't do this romantic stuff for anybody but…you are the only exception."

Feliciano beamed. Ludwig was touching him again, running his warm fingers through his hair, caressing his cheek. Ludwig was all warmth now. Gone were the days when he was only a cold, frosty, stern German officer towards Feliciano. The war had ended and all that was left was the two of them. No more titles, no more ranks, no more sides. All that remained was just the love that had burned on so persistently for so many years.

Feliciano smiled and breathed in the crimson roses. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed and surprise you on Valentine's Day but…you beat me to it."

Ludwig blushed slightly as the Italian continued to talk, happily clutching the bouquet. "You even bought me roses! Oh, I can't believe it! Thank you so much. I love them. You know…they look a lot like the ones the nice salesgirl showed me at the florist shop two blocks away. I told her I liked them." Feliciano giggled. Somehow, he couldn't imagine Ludwig walking into a flower shop to buy roses for him. How awkward he must have felt!

Ludwig groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "_Mein gott_, no wonder she kept smiling when I asked her what the best flowers to give on Valentine's Day were…"

Feliciano laughed, joy and lover radiating in his heart. It felt wonderful to be standing in the small, sun-lit kitchen with the man he loved. He smiled up at Ludwig, feeling all the missing puzzle pieces fall into place. He lunged forward to hug Ludwig tightly, a thousand emotions and words swirling in his heart but he managed to whisper four simple words that really counted.

"I love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig held him close, taking in his scent, his warmth and the steady beating of his heart. A brief memory flashed in his mind; times when they didn't know their real names and were just starting to fall for each other. Had he ever expected that one day on the training field, teaching Italy how to shoot a target would lead to so much more? He never saw this coming. Never expected to fall so hard for the crazy, cheerful and adorable Italian that brought so much colour and meaning to his life.

He never expected Italy and Germany to fall in love.

_But we did._ Ludwig thought, pressing his lips tenderly against Feliciano's forehead. Feliciano, who accepted him, loved him and didn't care how many battle scars or wounds he had.

"I love you too, Feliciano. Happy Valentine's Day."

Ludwig grinned and pulled Feliciano back into his arms for yet another longer and passionate kiss.

The sun was rising as they kissed, illuminating the new day. And Ludwig knew that it would be the start of a long, happy life with Feliciano. It may seem like the end of their story to some people but as those who have been in love know, love never really has an end. It is hope, happiness, perfection, a thousand heartbeats, a thousand kisses, an endless journey.

So for Ludwig and Feliciano, it was only just the beginning.

_Finite_

Note: Look, I know not many people read this part but I just want to say I'm sorry for procrastinating and leaving my fanfiction account as cold and dead as my graveyard in town. I'm sorry. Things have been really tough lately. I'm going through a rough time but despite my suffering, I hope my writing can free me a little and bring joy to others. I hope you understand and like my work although sometimes it's too long/weird and has random fluff and romance…but it's always good to know that there is still something as innocent and persevering as love in this cruel world. J

Don't stop believing in true love, ok?

Thanks for reading. Reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated. –Miss Katyana.


End file.
